ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Godzilla: New Age of Monsters
Godzilla: New Age of Monsters (ゴジラ：新しい時代の怪物たち ゴジラ：新しい時代の怪物たち Gojira: Atarashī jidai no kaibutsu-tachi) is an American/Japanese animated series co-created by Toho Company Ltd, Tsuburayu Productions, and Man of Action Studios. The show takes place in the same continuity as Titanosaurus: The Animated Series. Plot Main article: List of Godzilla: New Age of Monsters episodes '' In the year 2019, an asteroid enters the Earth's atmoshpere, crash lands on Mount Fuji, awaken many giant monsters as a team of superheroes called the Gammas are here to protect Japan from the attacks of monsters and aliens while dealing with the legendary King of the Monsters, Godzilla. Monsters ''Main article: List of Godzilla: New Age of Monsters Kaiju Characters Main article: List of Godzilla: New Age of Monsters characters Locations Main article: List of Godzilla: New Age of Monsters Locations Movies The show has some movies that set in the same continuity in New Age of monsters. Also, several monsters from Zone fighter, Johnny Sokko and his giant robot. Theme Song "Go, go, go, go, go, go, Godzilla!" "Go, go, go, go, go, go, Godzilla!" "Go, go, go, go, go, go, Godzilla!" "Go, go, go, go, go, go, Godzilla!" "He's the King of the Monsters!" "He's mighty!" "He strong!" "He's invicible!" "He's the strongest Kaiju" "It's a new age of monsters!" "Godzilla!" "Go, go, go, go, go, go, Godzilla!" "Go, go, go, go, go, go, Godzilla!" "Go, go, go, go, go, go, Godzilla!" "Go, go, go, go, go, go." "Godzilla!" (Godzilla roar) Spin-Off Main Article: Godzilla Chronicles Video Game The show will have a game called Godzilla: New Age of Monsters: The Video Game. Production Animation The show's animation is the same as The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Merchandise Toyline Main Article: Godzilla: New Age of Monsters (toyline) '' Comics Gallery Godzilla- New age of monsters logo.jpg|Promotional logo Godzilla new Age of Monsters poster.jpg Godzilla New Age of Monsters season 1.jpeg Godzilla New Age of Monsters season 2.jpeg Godzilla New question.jpeg Godzilla New Age of Monsters season 4.jpeg Godzilla New Age of Monsters season 5.jpeg New Age of Monsters image.jpg Featured Film ''Main Article: Godzilla: New Age of Monsters (film) Trivia *Many origin and backstory of every monster remains the same with some changes. *This show is an entire crossover with Godzilla and other Japanese monsters. **Even from the Gamera film series and the Ultra series. **With the addition of monsters from American film productions also appear. *Many of Toho's scrapped monsters are featured. *In the last episode, several flashbacks of Godzilla's past and present battles are seen in the beginning. *Some of the Ultra monsters are allies to Godzilla. #Gomora #King Pandon #Sildron #Gigass #Litra #Bolgils #Golmede #Lidorias *Many monsters and aliens will have new additional powers **Neosaurus has Godzilla's regeneration abilities and atomic ray, Baragon's burrowing ability, King Ghidorah's zero gravity beams, Eleking's electricity absorption, and Gigan's eye beam. **Yapool, and Wadatuzin can make force anyone to bow down to them against their will. **The Shobijin can grow to human size. **Godzilla can shoot laser beams from his eyes, a ability he used in the Hannah Barbara cartoon. **Sildron can burrow underground. *Whenever the Shobijin listen to music, they began to dance uncontrollably. *In the show's universe: **It's revealed that Wadatuzin had allowed some of the dinosaurs in live. **Wadatuzin is not real evil, despite her grudge against humans. ** King Ghidorah had destroyed the home worlds of Alien Magma, Alien Nackle and Dada. **The Shobijin have knowledge of every giant monster on Earth. *The show will have a crossover episode with Scooby-Doo! Mysteries of Destiny. *Toho has confirmed that the show will have many crossover specials. *The show is the fourth animated television series to be based on the Godzilla franchise. Category:Godzilla Category:Giant Monsters Category:Dinosaurs Category:Kaiju films Category:Monsters Category:Anime Category:Crossover Television series Category:Toho Category:New Age of Monsters Category:2010 Category:Kaiju series Category:35Baragon's ideas Category:Man of Action Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Japanese-American Anime Category:Anime-influenced animation